CLOSER
by starlight124
Summary: [HUNHAN/KRISHAN/GS] No summary, Let's go to story! CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"Awas! Awas!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik bernama Luhan sembari berlari menggunakan gaun pengantin tersebut.

Gaun pengatin? Ya.

Dia adalah seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di pesta pernikahannya. Yeoja cantik ini berlari menuju atap gedung sembari terus berteriak '_awas'_. Setelah sampai di atap gedung ia berhenti dan berusaha memperileks pernafasannya yang sedang memburu.

Sejenak kemudian, ia mendengar seorang lelaki berbadan gempal berteriak di belakangnya, "Hei nona muda! Berhenti! Kau harus melakukannya demi perusahaan ayahmu!" teriak lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan menikahinya. Meskipun dia tampan ataupun kaya, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikahinya." Teriak Luhan membalas teriakan pria berbadan gempal tersebut.

Luhan menarik nafasnya berat lalu kembali menyambung perkataannya "Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, dan sekarang aku dipaksa untuk menikahinya demi perusahaan ayahku? Apa-apaan ini?" teriak luhan sambil berusaha menggenang air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

"_maafkan aku, ayah. Aku mencintaimu" _batin Luhan. Ia segera menutup matanya dan melompat dari gedung berlantai 19 tersebut.

#Flashback ON

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!" teriak Luhan mambalas pernyataan ayahnya. "Tapi kau harus melakukannya Luhan! Apa kau ingin perusahaan ayah hancur? Apa kau ingin menjadi miskin dan tidak mempunyai rumah?" ucap ayah Luhan memohon. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayahnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, maka menikahlah dengan pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Hidup bahagialah dengannya. Ayah, Ibu dan adikmu, Baekhyun akan selalu ada disini jika kau membutuhkan kami" ucap ayah Luhan sembari menitikan air mata.

Luhan yang melihatnya merasa bersalah. Sejenak kemudian ia membalas perkataan ayahnya, "Tapi, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi orang yang belum aku kenal?" ucap luhan parau.

Ibunya berusaha menenangkan hati Luhan.

"Cinta bisa datang kapan saja Luhan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau pasti akan mencintainnya. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Tapi bu,.."

"Ibu mohon padamu. Ini semua demi kepentingan kita" ucap ibu Luhan memotong perkataan Luhan.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu kamar tersebut keras-keras. Ia pun segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang kini sudah mulai basah karena air matanya.

"Kenapa? /hiks/ Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan bertemu dengannya saja belum pernah /hiks/ Kenapa harus aku?"

Sesaat kemudian ia merubah arah pikirannya, "Tidak /hiks/ Aku harus kuat. Ini semua demi ayah dan ibu. Aku harus bisa membanggakannya." Ucap Luhan sembari mengusap sisa air matanya di pipi kanannya.

"AKU TIDAK BISA! Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini! Kenapa harus aku yang menanggungnya?" ucap luhan kembali menangis.

#Flashback OFF

GREPP,..

Terlihat seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih dengan rambut coklatnya berusaha mencengkeram tangan Luhan yang kini sedang berada di ujung kematiannya.

Namja tampan ini mengenakan pakaian pengantin yang terlihat serasi jika pakaian tersebut disandingkan dengan gaun yang dikenakan Luhan. Ia menggunakan helikopter pribadinya dan beberapa anak buah di dalamnya sedang memegang badan namja ini agar tak ikut terjatuh. Saat ini luhan sedang berayun di bawah sebuah helikopter dengan tangan kanannya dicengkeram erat oleh seorang namja.

"Diamlah jangan bergerak!" ucap namja tersebut sedikit berteriak. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"_dia pikir siapa dia?"_ batin Luhan sambil memandang namja itu heran.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku mati!" bentak Luhan pada namja itu. Namja itu berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan tetap berusaha menarik tangan Luhan dan menyelamatkannya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang merutuki nasibnya yang telah diselamatkan oleh namja tadi.

"_mengenal saja tidak, mengapa dia menolongku? Kurang kerjaan"_ pikir luhan. Namja yang tadi menyelamatkan Luhan kini sedang duduk di samping luhan dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Luhan sadar bahwa sedari tadi namja itu terus memandanginya, tapi Luhan tidak peduli.

"Hey! Kau sedang apa?" ucap namja itu secara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Luhan tak menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku?" sambung namja itu.

"Berhenti meggangguku!" bentak luhan disertai dengan _death glare_nya.

"Ba- baiklah" jawab namja itu tergagap.

"Kau tak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku?" ucap sang namja. Lagi-lagi luhan sama sekali tak mempunyai niat untuk menjawabya.

"Baiklah"

"Kau tau suatu hal yang menarik?" namja itupun dengan diam-diam mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. Luhan mendengar sebuah bisikan yang membuat dirinya kaget.

"_Aku adalah pengantinmu, manis"_

**-TBC-**

Annyeonghasseyo~

Ini ff pertama buatan author '-' maaf kalo jelek dan amburadul. maklumlah masih pemula '-'

Review-nya yaps~ See you next chap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai /tebar flying kiss/

Oiya, lupa ngasih tau kalo sebenernya chap 1 waktu kejadian si Luhan lari pake baju pengantin sampe si Sehun nylametin Luhan pake helikopter, itu terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang author baca '-'

Oke happy reading aja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku adalah pengantinmu, manis"_ bisik namja tampan itu di telinga Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah namja itu; mengamati penampilan namja tersebut.

"_Dia pengantinku? Cih!_" batin Luhan. Tunggu..

Ia merasakan panas di pipinya, itu berarti..

Tidak, wajahnya menampakkan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. Luhan yang sadar akan hal itu langung mengutuk pipinya(?) karena memerah dalam saat yang tidak tepat dan tentu saja akan membuat orang di sampingnya ke-GR an

"Kenapa? Kau senang?" suara namja tampan itu membuyarkan runtukan dalam hatinya.

Luhan tak menjawabnya. Lebih tepatnya terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Aaa~ Aku tahu kau sungkan untuk mengatakan iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat semakin manis jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. Bagaimana bisa namja ini mengetahui bahwa wajahnya sedang memerah saat ini. Padahal, kini ia sedang menatap jendela.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku manis? Aku sangat membencinya!" balas Luhan dengan sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah, nyonya" balas namja itu dengan watadosnya.

"Yak! Kau!" ucap Luhan sambil menjotos(?) lengan namja tersebut.

Luhan rasa pukulan yang ia layangkan pada namja itu sudah cukup keras, tapi entah mengapa namja itu tak merasa seperti kesakitan sedikit pun. Luhan yang merasa pipinya memanas pun segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela -lagi-.

Namja itu terkekeh sambil memegang bekas pukulan Luhan melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa helikopter namja tampan itu sudah sampai di landasan. Landasan dadakan lebih tepatnya karena terletak di halaman gedung yang sangat luas ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba namja tampan itu pun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal._

"_apa-apaan ini?_" batin Luhan.

Meskipun beberapa kali Luhan mengancam namja ini agar segera menurunkannya, tapi namja ini tak menggubrisnya dan tetap tersenyum; melanjutkan perjalanannya membawa Luhan kembali ke altar gedung.

**.**

**.**

Kini kedua pasangan ini sudah di depan pintu altar gedung yang megah ini.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Shireo!" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang mendengar jawaban namja itu hanya bisa pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asisten-asisten namja itu membukakan pintu altar untuk namja itu. Sesaat kemudian namja itu berteriak pada tamu-tamunya, dan tentu saja ayah, ibu dan adik Luhan, Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Lihatlah. Aku berhasil membawa kembali pengantinku yang manis ini!" teriak namja itu.

Para tamu pun mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Wah. Hebat ya. Sudah tampan, ia pun berani berkorban demi pengantinnya" ucap salah seorang tamu berbisik pada tamu yang lain.

Luhan mendengar salah satu bisikan tamu tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa para tamu, baik wanita maupun pria, menyebut namja ini tampan. Padahal menurutnya, namja ini sangatlah aneh.

Para asisten namja itu pun berbicara pada namja itu "Kau hebat tuan muda". Namja yang disanjung itu pun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

"Turunkan aku!" bentak Luhan.

"Baiklah, nyonya." jawab namja itu.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap dengan wajah mengancam ke arah Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Luhan dan namja itu sedang berada di ruang _make up_. Luhan harus memakai segala macam make up lagi untuk memperbaiki penampilannya sebagai seorang pengantin. Sedangkan namja itu hanya perlu diberi sedikit bedak dan penataan rambut yang tidak terlalu rapi agar tetap terlihat keren.

"Namamu Luhan kan?" ucap namja itu.

Meskipun tak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, namja itu tetap memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." ucap Sehun, namja tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Am I care?_"_ jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Setelah selesai di make up ulang, kini sehun dan luhan pun segera menuju ke altar pernikahan.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan; mengapit pergelangan tangan Luhan di antara lengannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Luhan" ucap sehun samar-samar.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. Ia memilih untuk tak menanggapi perkataan Sehun dan tetap menghadap ke arah depan. Andai ia bisa, Ia akan lari dari semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Luhan sebagai istrimu apapun adanya kau selalu ada di sampingnya?" ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia" ucap Sehun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang melihatnya mulai terlihat bingung tentang apa yang akan di balasnya nanti. Luhan masih ragu jika ia ingin menikahi lelaki yang belum pernah ditemuinya dan mempunyai sikap aneh –menurutnya- ini.

"Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu apapun adanya dan selalu membuatnya bahagia?"

"Aku.. Aku"

"Baiklah akan saya ulangi. Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu apapun adanya dan selalu membuatnya bahagia?"

"Aku.. A- aku.. Aku ber-sedia".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai menerima ucapan '_selamat_' dari teman-teman sehun dan luhan maupun dari rekan kerja ayah mereka yang tak terhitung banyaknya, mereka pun dengan menggunakan mobil pengantin yang mewah pergi menuju rumah yang telah di siapkan Sehun jauh-jauh hari.

Tempat dimana mereka akan berbagi suka dan duka. Tempat mereka memulai kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Begitulah suasana di dalam mobil yang sedang membawa sepasang pengantin ini. Tak seperti pasangan berbahagia yang telah menikah, mereka tak berbicara, bahkan hanya sekedar saling memandang pun tidak. Keduanya disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Luhan? Ia sedang berpikir keras mengapa teman-teman kuliahnya tak henti-hentinya berkata '_suamimu sangat tampan dan kaya. kau adalah yeoja yang paling beruntung Luhan'_ . Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya berpikir betapa konyolnya hidup ini. Yeoja paling beruntung? justru Luhan mengutuk hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia sibuk merangkai kata untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

'kau cantik' itu sudah terlalu biasa

'kau manis' Luhan tak akan menyukainya

'kau sedang apa?' bahkan ia telah dengan jelas melihat Luhan, yeoja yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya sedang menatap jendela; menghindari kontak dengannya.

Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia pun menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka; membuat sebuah perbincangan kecil antara ia dan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih" ucap Sehun tak yakin. Tak yakin Luhan akan menjawabnya ataupun hanya sekedar menoleh untuk menanggapinya

Dan ternyata benar dugaannya

Luhan tak menjawabnya

Tak ingin keheningan itu tercipta lagi, ia pun segera melanjutkan perkataannya

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menjawab 'aku bersedia'" sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi -sedikit- rasa canggungnya

"Aku terpaksa" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun

"Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Semua ini demi orang tuaku."

**.**

**.**

Hening sejenak.

Sehun berusaha mencerna kata-kata Luhan barusan. '_setidaknya ia telah menanggapi_ perkataanku' batin Sehun.

Tak ingin keheningan menyapanya lagi, ia pun segera membalas perkataan Luhan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku tau itu. Dan aku yakin kau akan mencintaiku seiring berjalannya waktu." jawab Sehun mantap tanpa lupa untuk menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Terserah apa katamu"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Oh" jawab Sehun sambil menekankan kata '_nyonya Oh_'

"Nyonya Oh? Kau bercanda?" tanya luhan sambil tersenyum remeh

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Lagipula kau sekarang sudah menjadi istriku dan margaku adalah 'Oh' jadi tentu saja nama barumu adalah Nyonya Oh" sambung Sehun sambil -sekali lagi- menekankan kata 'Nyonya Oh'.

"Aku menolak nama baruku!"

"umm.. Aku punya nama yang lebih bagus untuk di jadikan nama barumu.. Luhannie"

"Lebih bagus katamu? Kau membuatku bertambah muak jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Luhannie-mu itu"

"Baiklah. umm... Bagaimana dengan.. istriku?" usul sehun dengan percaya diri

"Kau membuatku merasa seperti tante-tante" Luhan pun menunjukkan wajah _facepalm_ nya pada Sehun

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?" tanya sehun mulai kesal

"Cukup panggil namaku. Luhan. el-u-ha-a-en" balas Luhan. Luhan pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap jendela mobil.

"Tak ada panggilan kesayangan?"

Luhan tak menjawabnya

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memanggilmu Luhannie atau yeobo-ya.." ucap sehun merayu

"Tak ada penolakan!" ucap Luhan tegas sambil memandang atau melototi wajah Sehun lebih tepatnya. Tak lama, ia pun kembali menghadap ke jendela.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membentak sehun karena gerutu-gerutuannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi, saat ini Luhan tengah malas melakukannya. Terlalu tabu jika yeoja cantik sepertinya membentak seorang namja. Apalagi, namja itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Bisa saja sopir yang menyetir mobil ini mendengar seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Sehun barusan. Tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu dan kembali asyik dengan lamunannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari beranjak sore.

Mobil yang membawa sepasang pengantin ini pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan langsung memandang tak percaya tentang apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memeriksa detail-detail luar bangunan itu. '_Betapa megahnya'_ batin Luhan. Rumah ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah keluarga Luhan yang tidak semegah ini tetapi sangat nyaman.

"Luhan, Ayo masuk"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun pun mengetes kesadaran Luhanh

"Luhan.."

"..." Luhan tak menjawabnya. Ia masih terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya.

"Luhan..." Sehun pun mengguncangkan sebelah pundak Luhan dan akhirnya Luhan pun sadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan wajah linglung, Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehun

"Ayo masuk"

Luhan pun segera mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun berjalan menuju pagar yang terkesan elegan itu. Ia membuka pagar yang terlihat masih terkuci. Bukan kunci biasa yang digunakan untuk membuka pagar itu; melainkan sebuah kartu yang sekilas mirip dengan kartu kredit. Kartu itu pun di gesekkan di tempat yang sudah tersedia di pagar itu. Dan pagar pun terbuka.

Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan pun berlari kecil mengejar sehun; berusaha menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah jenjang milik Sehun.

**.**

** .**

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah megah ini.

Sehun pun segera membuka pintu rumah ini menggunakan kartu yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Saat Sehun mencoba untuk membuka pintu, ia mendengar dengan samar-samar, orang di belakangnya tengah berbicara. Siapa lagi kalai bukan Luhan.

"S- sehun.. ini rumah..mu?" tanya Luhan lirih

"Ini rumah kita, Luhan. Maaf aku tak dapat membelikanmu rumah yang megah" balas Sehun santai

"APA KAU GILA? Rumah ini sudah lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk di tempati 2 orang" ucap luhan meledak-ledak

"Hahaha.. Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, manis" Sehun pun membuka pintu dan dengan tampang watados-nya, ia melengos meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan pun berlari kecil mengejar sehun; memasuki rumah mereka.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.." Luhan terdiam. Rumah ini masih gelap. Luhan pun segera memasuki rumah itu; mencari letak saklar lampu. Ia menemukannya.

Luhan pun berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu.

"_Sehun. Dimana dia?_" batin Luhan. Luhan pun segera berkeliling mencari Sehun.

"Sehun? kau dimana?" Tak henti-hentinya ia berkata seperti itu sambil berkeliling rumah.

Tepat di halaman belakang, ia menghentikan pencariannya terhadap Sehun. Ia terpaku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Luhan pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya; memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Dan musik klasik pun mulai terdengar. Entah siapa yang memutarnya.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana para tamu akan dijamu. Tapi, saat ia membalikkan tubuh rampingnya, wajahnya tertabrak oleh tubuh jakung Sehun. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun langsung memutar badan Luhan dan menggandeng tangan Luhan; membawa Luhan menuju tempat yang membuat Luhan speechless.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Jan lupa repiuannya yo~

Oke ini sedikit balesan pertanyaan beberapa readers '-'

**EXOST Panda:** Sebenernya, emang konsep innocent bride terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah author baca. Tapi author lupa judulnya. mian

**Baby Kim:** Waktu itu ceritanya si Luhan udah bener-bener udah kebawa ke alam bawah sadar /lol/ jadi gabisa denger suara apapun /hening/

Wes yo? See you next chap :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3

.

.

.

Hanya lilin-lilin kecil disekeliling kolam renang dan lampu taman-lah yang menerangi tempat ini. Tempat dimana Sehun mengajak Luhan makan malam dengan suasana romantis. Meskipun bukan Sehun yang memasak semua masakan ini, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Luhan tetap duduk dan menyantap makan malamnya meskipun ada sedikit keterpaksaan dari Luhan.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Luhan. Menatap wajah yang membuat hatinya jatuh pada pesonanya dalam waktu sesaat. Meskipun sedikit perih mengingat masa lalunya, ia tetap berusaha untuk menepis semua memori itu.

Luhan yang merasa sedari tadi ada yang menatapnya, mulai sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Sehun. Luhan menghentikan makannya dan ikut memandang Sehun. Sehun segera tersadar dan berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Luhan terlihat tak peduli dengan Sehun yang salah tingkah dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan masuk kamar dan tidur lebih dulu. Selamat malam"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba; membuat Sehun sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Luhan. Luhan pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

_"Apa kau tak mengingatku, Luhan?" _batin Sehun dalam hati sambil menampakkan senyum mirisnya.

* * *

Sehun telah selesai dengan makan malamya, meskipun berakhir dengan ia makan sendirian. Luhan terlihat sedang memegang remote dan menggonta-ganti channel tv. Ia terlihat sangat bosan.

"Aku kira kau sudah masuk ke kamar dan tidur"ujar Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantukku hilang" ucap Luhan sembari kembali menatap layar tv yang lebar itu.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Luhan"ucap Sehun sambil berlalu menuju tempat tidurnya.

Luhan menyadari bahwa baru saja Sehun menyebutkan namanya. Ia bingung. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namanya. Bahkan sebelum Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk hanya memanggil Luhan dengan namanya sebagai panggilan kesayangan Sehun terhadap Luhan, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menanyakan apakah namanya Luhan saat mereka di make up kembali. Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu atau mengenal Sehun sebelumnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian apapun di masa lalunya.

* * *

Sehun terbangun di tengah tidurnya, mendapati tak seorang pun berbaring di sampingnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar, berusaha memastikan bahwa istrinya masih ada di rumah itu dan tidak kabur. Ia berkeliling mencari Luhan dari kamar ke kamar. Akhirnya, Sehun pun menemukan bidadarinya sedang tertidur pulas.

Sehun berjalan masuk dengan memperhatikan langkahnya, mencegah agar langkahnya tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat Luhan tertidur. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat damai saat ia tertidur, menampakkan betapa indahnya mimpi yang sedang ia alami dalam tidurnya saat ini.

Sehun membelai surai Luhan dengan lembut sambil sesekali tersenyum. Mengingat memori masa lalunya dengan Luhan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak kembali. Bulir air mata Sehun pun mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Dengan segera ia mengusapnya lalu memejamkan matanya; berusaha untuk menetralisir pikirannya. Sehun pun menyibakkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi dahinya, lalu mengecup dahinya mesra.

"selamat malam, Luhan...ku"ucap Sehun sarkastik sambil tersenyum miris dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tempat dimana Luhan tertidur.

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun, seorang namja yang terlihat tegas dan kuat menangis tanpa sebab. Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Sebenarnya Luhan tak benar-benar tertidur saat Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan saat Luhan mencoba membuka matanya, ia melihat air mata Sehun mengalir di pipinya, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata dan lebih memilih untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun mencium keningnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pada saat Sehun melakukan hal itu, jantung Luhan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama karena Luhan menganggapnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa dan ia tak mempunyai perasaan apa pun terhadap Sehun.

* * *

"_yeobo-ya, ireona. Ini sudah pagi__"_samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara itu. Ia sudah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Luhan tak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun. Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Yeobo-ya, ini sudah pagi"ucap Sehun kembali membangunkan Luhan dengan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan tetap enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Luhan merasakan kehangatan menyapu bibirnya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini. Luhan pun segera membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sehun tengah mencium bibirnya sambil sedikit melumatnya. Jantung Luhan pun berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Jujur saja ia terbuai dengan ciuman dan lumatan yang Sehun berikan saat Sehun berusaha membangunkannya. Namun, tak lama Luhan tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuh Sehun darinya. Ia pun duduk dengan posisi tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga.

"Yak Pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Luhan sambil menggesekkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Mianhae. Habisnya kau tak mau bangun, aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu. Lagian kau adalah istriku, jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku melakukan morning kiss seperti ini sebagai caraku untuk membangunkanmu?"ujar Sehun sambil menampakkan senyum hangatnya.

"setidaknya kau mencoba cara lain untuk membangunkanku. Bukannya langsung mencium bibirku"ucap Luhan sambil sedikit mem-pout kan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas dengan Luhan.

"Apakah aku harus menyirammu dengan se-ember air sebagai cara lainku untuk membangunkanmu?"Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Haiss. Kau memang tak mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Setidaknya cobalah untuk mengguncangkan tubuhku!"

"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya berulang dan itu tak membuatmu membuka mata. Jadi, yaaa~ terpaksa aku harus mencium bibirmu. Hitung-hitung sedikit memberi bibir manis ini pelajaran agar tak berkata kasar padaku"ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh bibir Luhan.

Perlakuan Sehun ini membuat Luhan blushing. Dengan segera Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bibirnya dan beranjak dari ranjang; meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah terkekeh pelan. Luhan pun berjalan beberapa langkah lalu membalikkan badannya; menatap Sehun intens.

"Apa?"tanya Sehun bingung

Luhan masih memandang Sehun intens lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tak apa"

"Lupakan"balas Luhan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jika kau telah selesai mandi, menujulah ke meja makan. Aku sudah memasakkanmu beberapa menu untuk sarapan yaa~ meskipun entah rasanya seperti apa."ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang kini sedang melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar yang luas ini.

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun pun pergi menuju dapur; menyiapkan beberapa piring dan sendok serta gelas untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan telah selesai mandi. Ia memakai celana pendek di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan kaos casual yang terlihat kebesaran. Bukan karena ukurannya, tapi memang seperti itulah modelnya. Ia pun segera menuju ke dapur; tempat ia akan menikmati sarapannya.

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah sandwich dengan isian keju, selada, tomat, bawang bombay serta daging asap dan telur yang menggoda. Sandwich adalah salah satu makanan favorit Luhan sejak ia kecil, tak heran jika ia langsung berlari dan menarik kursi makan saat ia mengetahui makanan itu tersaji di meja makan. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"_Aku tahu itu adalah makanan kesukaanmu, Luhan. Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu__"_ batin Sehun dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Luhan makan dengan lahapnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang membuat makanan ini sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapannya. Ia pun menatap ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kursi makan.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kunyahan sandwichnya.

"Apakah ini enak?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi

"Mekhkipun ini tak enak. Aku akan tetap memakannya kaeena ini adaah makanan kekhukaankhu" balas Luhan dengan mulut yang penuh. Sehun yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa dan akhirnya ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat suara lucu yang Luhan buat saat ia sedang berusaha bicara dengan mulut penuh.

Luhan memberi Sehun death glare-nya pertanda ia tak suka dengan perlakuan Sehun. Sehun pun menyadari tatapan yang Luhan berikan padanya dan segera berhenti untuk tertawa.

"Kau tak memakan sarapanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang sandwich di depan Sehun

"Kau menginginkannya lagi? Ambilah"jawab Sehun

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang. Lagian aku tak mau jadi gadis yang gemuk. Iihh mengerikan"ucap Luhan sambil menerawang ke atas membayangkan dirinya menjadi gemuk, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau"

Sehun pun mengambil sandwich yang berada di piringnya dan segera melahapnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa ngiler melihat sandwich yang dimakan Sehun dengan lahapnya. Sehun pun memandang wajah Luhan yang melongo lalu menghentikan acara makannya.

"Hei. Aku tak akan bisa makan dengan tenang jika istriku menginginkan apa yang sedang aku makan. Aku akan membuatkanmu. Tunggu di sini"ucap Sehun mengintruksi Luhan.

"Tunggu"

"Kau tak usah membuatkanku lagi. Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku sudah kenyang. Tapi... Kau bisa membuatkanku lagi nanti malam. Hehehe"ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh; membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terpaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Seperti ada yang menahan kakinya untuk bergerak walaupun hanya 1 senti.

Senyum ini tak berubah sedikitpun. Senyuman ceria yang Luhan berikan pada Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum kejadian itu menimpa Luhan. Sehun merasa memori itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Membuat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia pun segera memejamkan matanya; -lagilagi- mencoba untuk menetralisir pikirannya.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan seribu tanya. "_apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu?_" pikir Luhan.

"Yak Oh Sehun! apa yang terjadi padamu?"ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak mengingat jarak yang lumayan jauh antara dirinya dengan Sehun.

Sehun pun segera membuyarkan pikirannya tentang masa lalu. Ia pun menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tak apa."sambil tersenyum hangat pada Luhan.

"uhmm~ Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas sandwich-mu yang lumayan enak dan...segelas susu ini"ucap Luhan meneguk susu dalam gelas di mejanya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku.

"Dia benar-benar lupa" ucap Sehun lirih sambil mendecis setelahnya lalu menampakkan senyum mirisnya.

* * *

Luhan tengah asyik dengan handphonenya, padahal tv di hadapannya sedang menyala. Ia tengah membalas pesan kakao-talk dari Baekhyun, teman kuliahnya. Tak lama handphonenya berdering, menampakkan nama 'Kyungsoo'di layar handphonenya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo merupakan tiga sekawan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan pun segera menggesek pelan layar handphonnya lalu menempelkan handphone dengan layar 5,7"di telinganya.

"_Luhan-sshi~ maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu kemarin malam. Aku terlalu capek setelah mengerjakan beberapa tugas makalah dari Cho Seonsaengnim__"_cerocos Kyungsoo to-the-point dari seberang sana.

"Tak apa, Kyung. Toh makalah-makalah itu lebih penting dari pesta pernikahanku yang akan membuang waktumu percuma jika kau menghadirinya"jawab Luhan

"_jeongmal mianhae, Luhan-sshi. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Sudah dulu ya? Makalah-makalah ini sedah memandang tajam ke arahku sejak tadi pagi__"_ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ya" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk kecil. Ia pun menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya dan segera menyalakan tv. Meskipun ia tak tahu entah apa yang akan di tontonnya nanti.

Sehun mencari letak keberadaan Luhan , dan akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan sedang berbaring di atas sofa sambil menonton tv. Sehun pun segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Luhan. Ia mengamati tingkah luhan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol 'channel' pada remote yang di bawanya. Sehun pun berhenti mengamati aktifitas Luhan dan beralih menatap layar tv.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat berusaha menonton tv. Bagaimana tidak, cahaya tv yang datang lalu pergi lagi dengat secepat kilat membuat Sehun merasa sedikit pusing.

"Aigo, apakah kau setiap hari menonton tv dengan cara seperti ini?"celoteh Sehun

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun, namun ia tak berniat untuk menjawab satu patah kata pun. Ia pun kembali menatap layar tv itu kembali. Luhan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada amplop berisi secarik kertas di atas perutnya. Luhan pun penasaran lalu meraih amplop itu dan menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Luhan pun membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah tiket perjalanan ke 'Jepang' untuk minggu depan. Luhan sontak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya dengan segera ia beralih menatap Sehun.

"Ke Jep..ang?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Luhan telah memimpikan dirinya pergi ke Jepang, menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran di musim semi yang hangat dengan keluarganya, temannya atau mungkin kekasihnya sejak ia masih kecil. Luhan kecil mempunyai impian yang sangat besar dan ia berambisi untuk meraih semua harapannya.

Sehun melihat tingkah Luhan dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ikut merasakan bahagia. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan padanya. Ia tahu salah satu impian Luhan sejak kecil adalah melihat begitu banyak bunga sakura pada musim semi yang hangat di Jepang. Dan Sehun rasa minggu depan adalah waktu yang cocok untuk mewujudkan keinginan Luhan ini.

"Kita mempunyai waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk mengemasi barang. Lebih baik kau siapkan segera sekarang agar esok tak terburu-buru mengemasinya"ucap Sehun pada Luhan yang mulai meraih remotenya kembali.

Luhan menanggapi pernyataan Sehun dengan anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ssi"ucap Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa untukmu, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan impian masa kecilmu" balas Sehun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun telah keceplosan untuk melontarkan tujuannya mengajak Luhan ke Jepang saat musim semi seperti ini.

Luhan yang berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun semakin bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia merasa sepertinya Sehun tahu tentang masa lalunya, tapi mencoba untuk menutup-nutupinya. Bayangkan saja, orang yang baru saja kau temui langsung mengerti keinginanmu saat kecil. Bukankah itu aneh? Luhan pun masih heran dengan tingkah-tingkah aneh lainnya yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers~~**

**Mian updatenya ngaret banget. Author lagi menjalani masa-masa UKK, jadi mohon kemaklumannya :v**

**Karena setelah author lihat review-review readers kebanyakan meminta untuk di lanjut, jadi langsung aja yah jadi satu nge-balesnya ****'****Ini udah di lanjut yahh~****'**

**Setelah baca jan lupa review-annya ya? Sangat diharapkan banget looh :v**

**See you next chap ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

Hari yang di tunggu Luhan pun tiba. Hari ini ia dan Sehun akan menikmati liburan atau Sehun menyebutnya dengan _honeymoon_ di Jepang. Sehun sudah bersiap menunggu Luhan di depan rumahnya, sedangkan Luhan masih bingung dengan segala macam barang bawaannya. Begitulah Luhan.

"Yeobo-ya~ Kau mau kita ketinggalan pesawat eoh?" teriak Luhan dari luar rumah mereka yang megah.

"Yak yak! Aku disini!" balas Luhan sembari berjalan keluar rumah. Ia terlihat kewalahan membawa segala macam barang yang akan di bawanya. Ia menggeret 2 buah koper, menyangklong tas pink-nya di tangannya yang sesekali merosot ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Sehun-ssi bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Aigo, baiklah nona muda" balas Sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya layaknya hormat seorang pengawal kepada ratunya.

Sehun pun segera membawakan kedua koper yang Luhan bawa dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewah tunggangan Sehun yang akan membawanya pergi menuju bandara.

Hening pun terjadi. Tak ada perbincangan kecil antara mereka. Hanya ada suara pemutar musik yang mulai terabaikan karena kedua pasangan ini telah sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Luhan, apa kau tak merindukan orang tuamu?"ucap Sehun berusaha menciptakan sedikit perbincangan kecil antara dirinya dan Luhan. Lagian, jika Sehun tak memulainya terlebih dahulu, maka tak akan ada perbincangan apapun di dalam mobil yang membawa pasangan ini.

"uhmm... sedikit?" balas Luhan sambil sedikit menerawang seakan-akan mempertanyakan kejujuran dari jawabannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"hanya sedikit? Bagaimana jika kita menjemput eomma dan appamu serta Baekhyun?"canda Sehun sambil sedikit melirik Luhan. Penasaran akan respon Luhan.

"menjemputnya? Kapan? Untuk apa? Apa kau ingin mereka mengantar kita ke bandara?" jawab Luhan antusias. Matanya berbinar indah membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyum kecilnya.

"Astaga~ bisakah kau mengulangnya satu-satu? Kau cerewet sekali" cibir Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

Luhan mem-poutkan bibir kecilnya lucu. Membuat Sehun ingin mengecup singkat bibir plum menggoda milik Luhan itu.

"Hey, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu atau aku akan mengecupnya." Sehun menampakkan smirk andalannya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bergidik sambil memberikan tatapan horornya pada Sehun.

"Ayo, cepatlah jawab pertanyaanku" ucap Luhan manja.

"Baiklah. Haha. Eomma, appa, dan adikmu sudah ada di bandara. Anak buahku sudah menjemput mereka dan mengantarkannya ke bandara" Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

* * *

"Eomma~ Appa~" teriak Luhan dari kejauhan saat ia melihat sepasang lelaki perempuan paruh baya serta seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di tempat untuk menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Eomma, appa dan adik Luhan yang mendengar teriakan anak mereka langsung berdiri dan menunggu Luhan tanpa berhenti tersenyum haru. Meskipun baru 5 hari mereka tak bertemu, namun tampaknya mereka sudah sangat merindukan satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali ayah dan adik Luhan, Baekhyun.

Luhan membuka lebar lengannya sambil berlari menuju tempat eomma, appa, dan adiknya menunggunya. Luhan pun memeluk eommanya dengan erat, seakan tak pernah mau untuk meninggalkannya.

Appa Luhan berdeham, "Hey hey. Kau pikir appa-mu ini tak merindukanmu?"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya kepada ibunya dan melepaskannya perlahan. Ia pun beralih menatap dua manik ayahnya yang terlihat merasa bersalah dengan tatapan marah.

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan judes.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir appa akan merindukanku!" ucap Luhan sambil membuang mukanya ke Baekhyun, adiknya yang tak kalah manis darinya.

"Hahaha. Ayolah aku tau kaulah yang sebenarnya merindukan appa-mu yang tampan ini" ucap appa Luhan ke-ge-er-an. Appa Luhan pun diam-diam memeluk anak sulungnya dan membelai surai coklatnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, appa tau. Maafkan appa." Luhan pun berbalik. Ia tersenyum saat appa-nya menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Maafkan appa ne?"Luhan tak menjawab.

"Appa, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku malu" ucap Luhan seraya memberontak berusaha melepaskan dekapan erat yang appa-nya berikan. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, dekapan yang diberikan appa Luhan semakin erat jika Luhan semakin berontak.

"Ada syaratnya"

"Kau harus memaafkan appa dan hidup bahagia dengan Sehun-mu itu. Kau harus berjanji pada appa. Sekali lagi, maafkan appa. Appa mencintaimu" Appa Luhan pun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang sedih ke appa-nya. "Appa, aku memaafkan appa. Aku rela melakukan ini untuk kita semua. Aku berjanji pada appa untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang aneh ini"ucap Luhan sambil berusaha membendung air matanya.

Sepasang appa dan anak ini pun berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Hey, Luhan! Aku bisa mendengar suaramu itu! Rasakan pembalasanku nanti eoh!"ujar Sehun yang mendapat lunjuran lidah dari Luhan.

"Eonni, kau tampak lebih cantik" ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba yang membuat Luhan kaget.

Luhan pun beralih menatap Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Bercerminlah. Tampaknya kau tampak lebih cantik dariku" Mereka berdua pun terkekeh pelan hingga 2 pasang mata mereka terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Appa, aku ijin membawa tuan putri ini ke Jepang" ucap Sehun di tengah kekehan kedua kakak beradik itu. Appa Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawalah. Buat dia bahagia" jawab appa Luhan.

"Yak! Tuan putri?"teriak Luhan pada Sehun sambil tertawa remeh.

Sehun tak menjawabnya dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan; membawa Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka pun pamit kepada orang tuanya dan langsung memasuki pesawat yang sudah di pesan tiketnya oleh Sehun jauh – jauh hari,

* * *

"AAHH~ Akhirnya" Luhan pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat keluar dari Tokyo International Airport. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil salah satu taksi yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Tunggu"

"Tunggu sebentar. Anak buah ayahku akan menjemput kita sesaat lagi. Sabarlah" ucap sambil mencegah Luhan membuka pintu taksi itu.

"uhmm.. Baiklah"balas Luhan sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama mereka menunggu, mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat berhenti di depan tempat mereka berdiri. Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam pun keluar dari mobil itu, menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tuan muda, mari saya antarkan" ucap lelaki tersebut sesaat setelah berdiri di depan pasangan SeLu.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil, "Baiklah. Tolong bawakan barang-barangku" perintah Sehun dengan lembut

"Baik, Tuan Muda" balas lelaki itu sambil segera mengambil barang bawaan Sehun maupun Luhan lalu membawanya menuju ke bagasi mobil.

Sementara sang 'anak buah' ayah Sehun membawakan barang bawaan SeLu ke bagasi, Sehun membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke mobil layaknya seorang Pangeran mempersilahkan seorang Putri untuk memasuki kereta kudanya.

* * *

"Tuan muda ingin kemana terlebih dahulu?" tanya seseorang yang menjemput Sehun dan Luhan tadi sambil menyetir mobil.

"Antarkan aku ke villa-ku terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu" jawab Sehun

"Baiklah Tuan Muda", pemuda ini pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya yang di hadapinya.

Luhan?

Ia sedang mendengarkan musik melewati sepasang headset yang langsung tersambung dengan handphone-nya. Sesekali ia bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu yang hanya terdengar olehnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela mobil.

Sehun yang bosan hanya mencuri – curi pandang ke arah Luhan sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil, mengingat Luhan sama sekali tak berubah setidaknya sebelum kejadian itu. Ah, sudahlah.

Mobil yang di tunggangi SeLu ini pun berhenti tepat di depan rumah klasik khas Jepang. Rumah ini mempunyai halaman yang luas dan dipenuhi oleh aneka bunga yang bermekaran, termasuk bunga sakura. Ada semacam sungai buatan beserta jembatan mini yang menghubungkan gerbang masuk dengan pintu masuk ke dalam rumah klasik ini. Meskipun exterior villa ini berbentuk seperti rumah klasik khas Jepang, tapi interiornya tampak seperti rumah modern yang mewah dengan bar kecil.

Luhan sempat kagum dengan suasana villa milik Sehun ini. Sehun menengok ke arah belakang saat ia menyadari Luhan tak ada di belakangnya saat ini, padahal ia sudah sampai di pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

"Hey! Kau tak mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia berhasil membuat Luhan kembali tersadar.

"Ah.." Luhan tampak linglung. Ia langsung kembali menarik pegangan koper yang di bawanya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sehun saat ini sedang berdiri.

Luhan mengikuti kemanapun Sehun berjalan. Ia bahkan tak fokus dengan apa yang akan di pijaknya karena terlalu sibuk melihat – lihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Koper yang berada di belakangnya kini hilang entah kemana. Luhan tampak kebingungan saat mengetahui hal ini.

Sehun berada di dapur yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat Luhan yang terilhat kebingungan. Ia tampak terkekeh kecil melihat Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" ucap Sehun sambil meneguk segelas air putih yang telah dituangnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "uhm.. koperku?" tanyanya dengan wajah menggemaskan membuat Sehun ingin mencubit pipinya saat ini juga.

Sehun tertawa melihat polah Luhan.

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di kamar. Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di pinggiran meja bar yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tampak bosan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu" ujar Sehun disertai dengan wink-nya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan meraih handphone miliknya. Ia mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari eomma-nya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia segera menghubungi eomma-nya.

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"yeoboseyo. Eomma, mianhae aku tak menjawab teleponmu. Bahkan aku tak memberi tahumu bahwa aku sudah tiba di Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu"

"_Aigoo Luhan. Gwenchana. Eomma hanya khawatir tentang keadaanmu"_

"Eomma khawatir? Hahaha.. Disini ada Sehun yang menjagaku eomma. Eomma tak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"_Yak! Apakah salah jika seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya?"_

Luhan terkekeh

"_Ngomong – ngomong apakah kau sudah mulai menerimanya?"_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan eomma-nya.

"Nugu?"

"_Sehun. Kau sudah bisa menerimanya?"_

"Eomma kumohon jangan bahas masalah itu. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku"

"_Ah! Ah! Arraseo. Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Maaf jika eomma mengganggu acara honey moon-mu dengan Sehun. Kkk~"_

"Yak eomma! Arraseo."

Luhan tertawa kecil mengingat pembicaraannya dengan eommanya. Jujur saja ia merindukan eommanya walau baru beberapa jam tak bertemu.

Sehun terlihat berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan membawa 2 piring berisi makanan. Luhan kaget melihat pemandangan makanan yang dibawa Sehun. Pemandangan? Menurut Luhan, makanan ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai pemandangan karena terlalu indah.

Luhan dapat melihat sebuah telur yang di lipat berbentuk piringan yang tak terlalu besar dengan nasi goreng ala Sehun #LOL dan _french fries_ di sekitarnya. Aaa~ Jangan lupakan sepucuk daun _parsley_ dan tomat yang dibentuk mawar sebagai _garnish-nya._ Menggiurkan.

"A- aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat dalam hal memasak" ucap Luhan sambil memandang ke arah Sehun yang kini duduk bersamanya di meja makan.

"Maka dari itu jangan meremehkanmu" balas Sehun disertai dengan smirk-nya.

Luhan mendengus kesal pada pernyataan Sehun. Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia segera mengambil sendok yang berada tak jauh dari piringnya.

Luhan menyupkan sesendok makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Sehun ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya sambil mengerjap tak percaya tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat makanan ini masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah...enak?" tanya Sehun ragu melihat reaksi Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawabnya.

Ia menyendok makanan yang berada di piringnya dan menyuapkannya ke Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut atas perlakuan Luhan yang tiba – tiba padanya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Aaa~ Ini sangat enak Sehun-ah~"

Luhan tak hentinya memuji masakan yang di buat Sehun. Mata indahnya sesekali membentuk bulan sabit saat ia menyendokkan makanan yang ada di depannya ke mulutnya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai respon atas pernyataan Luhan.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat Luhan sedang memainkan handphone-nya sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Mandilah! Hari sudah sore. Malam ini kita akan jalan – jalan"

Luhan tak menampakkan respon apapun. Bahkan ia masih berkutat dengan handphonennya.

"Atau kau ingin mandi bersama denganku?" Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan langsung menggeser letak handphonennya yang semula berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tampak memberi Sehun _death glare_ yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan oleh Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk menyuruhnya mandi –sekali lagi-.

"Mandilah" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pelan surai rambut Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak duluan saja?" balas Luhan tanpa berhenti memainkan handphone-nya.

"A-a..." entah mengapa Sehun tak ingin mandi terlebih dulu. Dan lihat! Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk membantah pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baiklah ayo main batu gunting kertas. Yang kalah akan mandi terlebih dahulu!" Sehun mulai frustasi #HAHAHAHA

"Baiklah"

Mereka mengankat salah satu tangan mereka dan berkata "batu gunting kertas"

JRENG #eh -_-

Tangan Sehun tampak membentuk gunting, sedangkan tangan Luhan tampak melebarkan kelima jarinya yang berarti membentuk kertas.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya perlahan ke atas. Ia sedang melakukan selebrasi kemenangan.

Di sisi lain, Luhan tampak _illfeel_ dengan Sehun yang menurutnya _over reacting._

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan" Sehun tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Pasangan suami istri yang masih muda ini memasuki mobil pribadi milik Sehun.

Luhan tampak mempesona dengan mini dress hitam putihnya dan blazer cantik berwarna biru safir di bagian luarnya dan hitam di bagian dalamnya selutut. Ia juga membawa tas kecil yang di pegang dan mengenakan high heels berwarna hitam yang tak terlalu tinggi. Surai coklatnya digulung rapi ke atas menyisakan beberapa helai kecil di sekitar poninya.

Sehun?

Ia hanya memakai tuxedo lengkap seperti biasanya. Tapi, tetap saja ia terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

"Tuan muda?" tanya sopir pribadi Sehun.

"Chidorigafuchi" jawab Sehun seolah mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan sopirnya.

Sopir pribadi Sehun ini bernama Yakamoto. Dia berumur tak lebih dari 25 tahun. Maka dari itu Sehun lebih menganggap Yakamoto sebagai hyung-nya daripada sopir pribadinya.

"Chadorigifuchi? Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Chidorigafuchi" ucap Sehun membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

Setelah beberapa menit duduk di dalam mobil sambil menikmati gemerlap kota Tokyo di malam hari, akhirnya Luhan dan juga Sehun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Chidorigafuchi.

_Chidorigafuchi adalah taman bunga sakura yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Meskipun malam hari, kita masih bisa melihat warna indah bunga sakura karena setiap pohon mempunyai lampu tersendiri. Di tengah taman Chidorigafuchi terdapat sebuah sungai dan beberapa perahu kecil untuk disewakan pada pengunjung._

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat disuguhi pemandangan malam yang sangat indah. Bunga sakura yang bersinar di malam gelap, _ahh indahnya._

Sehun tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil mewujudkan salah satu impian Luhan.

Sehun pura – pura terbatuk untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Mau berjalan denganku?" ucap Sehun sambil menekuk lengannya.

Luhan tersenyum dan segera mengaitkan pergelangan tangannya dengan lengan Sehun.

Setelah berkeliling menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di malam hari, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sudah disediakan.

Luhan mengobrak abrik isi dalam tasnya. Ia mencari handphonenya.

"Aaa~ Kau mau berfoto?" tawar Luhan disertai dengan senyumannya.

Sehun mengangguk. Meskipun ia sangat tak suka berfoto maupun difoto, toh ini demi Luhan. Ia tak bisa menolak apapun yang di inginkan Luhan.

Luhan mengotak – atik sejenak handphone-nya lalu mengarahkannya tepat di tengah-tengahnya dan Sehun.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

_Click!_

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan saat hitungan ketiga. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan. Pipi Luhan memerah seketika.

Sehun tertawa puas melihat reaksi Luhan. Tanpa kata apapun, ia merebut handphone yang berada di genggaman Luhan dengan mudahnya.

"Sini biar kulihat."

Luhan ikut melihat layar handphone yang berada di hadapan Sehun saat ini.

"Uhmm.. Tak terlalu buruk" nilai Sehun.

Luhan segera mengambil handphone-nya kembali dan berdiri.

"Ayo! Aku bosan jika berada di sini terus"

Sehun segera ikut berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Luhan. Kali ini ia akan membawa Luhan mencicipi _ramen_ khas Jepang. Mereka harus berjalan beberapa saat untuk mencapai _Shibuya Center Town._ Tempat dimana mereka akan menemukan kedai – kedai ramen.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun saat ia sampai di tempat penyeberangan. Tempat penyeberangan ini sangat ramai pada malam hari. Sehun sudah berulang kali mengingatkan pada Luhan untuk menaruh handphone-nya sebentar saja. Tapi Luhan menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa ini adalah pesan singkat dari Baekkie, adiknya, ia harus membalasnya secepat mungkin.

"Luhan, ayo!" teriak Sehun pada Luhan yang masih asik dengan handphone-nya.

Luhan tak mendengarnya karena suasana di jalan raya sedang ramai saat ini. Saat ia kembali memandang ke arah depan setelah memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam tas-nya, ia mendapati Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan.

"Sehun-ah!"

Luhan berteriak pada Sehun, tapi sayang Sehun tak mendengarnya. Ia tampak menikmati perjalanannya seolah tak sadar bahwa Luhan telah ditinggal.

Saat Luhan berusaha menghubungi Sehun, tiba – tiba saja handphone-nya mati karena baterainya habis. Sial.

"Luhannie, Apa kau lapar?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah belakang dan tak menemukan Luhan di belakangnya. Senyum Sehun yang awalnya mengembang kini memudar. Raut wajah yang awalnya tampak ceria kini berubah menjadi cemas. Ia sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Luhan.

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Silahkan coba sesa-_

"Shit!"

Sehun mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Ia pun mencoba berkeliling mencari Luhan.

* * *

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Luhan saat ia sedang menunggu suatu keajaiban muncul. Saat Luhan berbalik, ia harus mendongak karena tubuh orang yang kini di hadapannya jauh lebih tinggi daripada ia. Dengan mendongak seperti ini ia dapat melihat wajah orang yang menepuk pendaknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sangat tampan.

_Wajahnya... tak asing_, batin Luhan

"Kau butuh bantuan?" ucap laki – laki di hadapan Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"K- kau siapa?"

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo hai semuanya~~~ Pada kangen yah... sama ff ini? *nggak* -_-

Maaf yang sebesar – besarnya kalo apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. Otak lagi beku banget buat mikir huehue T^T

TAMPAR AKU, READERS. TAMPAR AKU T^T

Oke, kali ini bakalan ada sesi pembalasan review #eh. Here you go~

** : **Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja. muahahaaha :v Makasih udah mau baca^^

**RZHH 261220 II: **Sehun itu... pacarku *ditabok sehun-stans*. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**HyunRa: **Penasaran? Sama, saya juga :v Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**younlaycious88: **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya? :v Makasih udah mau baca^^

**AmeliaBellatrix: **Entahlah. Tunggu next chap aja :v Makasih udah mau baca^^

**Oh SeRa Land: **Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**Sanshaini Hikari: **Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. muahahaha :v Makasih udah mau baca^^

** .58: **Penasaran? Sama, saya juga. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**ruixi: **Ini udah di update ya? Makasih udah mau baca^^

**luji: **Entahlah. Ini udah di lanjut. Maaf kalo update-nya lamaaa. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**Gigi onta: **Ini next chap-nya. Makasih udah mau baca^^

**lisnana1: **Ini udah di lanjut ya? Makasih udah mau baca^^

**preciouselu: **Masih lanjut kok. Cumaan update-nya agak lamaan. Makasih udah mau baca^^

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? Maaf kalo makin kesini, makin aneh ceritanya T^T See you~


	5. Author's Note

HALO~

Aku disini cuma mau ngasih tau kalau mungkin kedepannya ff ini bakal agak lama updatenya T^T Mian...

Semua ini gara - gara sambungan internetku gak selalu bisa dibuat ngebuka website ini. Dammit kena internet positif

Dan...

Terima kasih banyak banget buat **ohsenaa** unnie/? yang udah jeli banget meneliti kesalahan yang udah saya buat semoga readers gak tau

See you~

(Chapter 5 setengah jadi loh... lel :v)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

"K- kau siapa?"

secara refleks Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan atas kehadiran pria misterius ini secara tiba – tiba.

Senyum

Pria di hadapan Luhan tersenyum dengan begitu mempesonanya.

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

Luhan memandang pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Mengingatnya? Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja baru pertama kali ini.

Perlahan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Baiklah. Namaku Kris Wu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris", ucap pria bernama Kris ini sambil menyodorkan tangannya; mengajak Luhan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan menjabat tangan Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Kris.

"Ah~"

Kris segera menyelesaikan acara berjabat tangannya dengan Luhan dan segera merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

"Aku melihatmu sedang kebingungan menelpon seseorang. Dan yaah~ kurasa kau membutuhkan ini" ia menyodorkan handphone miliknya ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tak sesegera itu langsung menerima bantuan dari Kris karena ia merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya.

_"__Lu, kau butuh bantuan?"_

_"__sepertinya... Aku sudah berusaha menelpon Sehun tapi saat sambungannya mulai terhubung, handphoneku mati"_

_"__Well, kurasa kau membutuhkan ini"_

Suara ini terngiang di kepala Luhan bersamaan dengan pening yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Luhan memegang dahinya sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

Suara ini sangat mirip dengan suara yang dimiliki oleh pria di hadapannya.. _Kris_

Tubuh Luhan oleng, membuat Kris menjadi was – was.

"Lu, kau tak apa?", ucap Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan; mencegahnya agar tak ambruk. Handphone yang dibawanya tetap ia genggam.

_Apa aku baru saja menyebutkan namanya? Well, damn it!_

Kris menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyebutkan nama gadis di depannya, seolah ia telah mengetahui namanya. Padahal, gadis ini belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

Luhan yang telah merasa peningnya telah mereda segera berdiri dengan tegak.

"A- apa kau baru saja menyebut namaku?" tanya Luhan bergetar. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Apakah pria ini baru saja menyebut namanya? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Padahal Luhan sama sekali belum memberi tahukan identitasnya.

"M- mungkin kau hanya salah mendengar" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum berusaha untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Kris kembali menyodorkan handphone di genggamannya kepada Luhan.

"Kurasa kau masih membutuhkan ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil perlahan menerima handphone bantuan dari Kris dengan tanga bergetar. Ia ketakutan. Untung saja ia menghafal nomor handphone Sehun, jadi dengan mudahnya ia dapat menghubungi Sehun jika ia sendirian dan tersesat.

Ia meminta izin dari pemilik handphone ini untuk menelpon Sehun dengan jarak sedikit terpisah dari pemilik. Ia membutuhkan privasi.

* * *

Nafas Sehun terengah – engah saat ia berhenti sejenak setelah berlarian mencari Luhan. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan bahkan melupakan gadis yang dicintainya di tempat ramai seperti ini? Ia tak ingin kehilangan Luhan-nya untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berusaha mencari Luhan lagi, handphone yang ia letakkan di saku jas-nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

Dengan segera ia merogoh saku jas-nya dan melihat ke arah layar handphonenya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Luhan adalah sang penelpon, tapi ternyata ia hanya menemukan deretan angka dibarengi dengan getaran handphonenya saat ia menatap layar handphone canggih miliknya itu.

Dengan malas ia menggesek pelan layar handphone itu ke arah kanan. Ia pun segera mendekatkan alat komunikasi ini ke telinganya.

_"__Se- sehun. Aku takut"_

_Luhan?_

_Ia ketakutan_

"Luhan. Tenanglah. Sekarang kau berada di mana?"

Perasaan bersalah Sehun semakin menjadi saat ia mengetahui Luhan sedang ketakutan. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian ini terulang kembali.

_"__A- aku tak tahu. Aku hanya bisa melihat club malam dengan kedai kecil sushi di depannya"_

_Club malam_

_Kedai sushi_

Sehun langsung mengerti tempat dimana Luhan berada hanya dengan menyebutkan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang telah Luhan beri ciri – cirinya.

* * *

Luhan menyodorkan handphone yang telah ia gunakan untuk menelepon Sehun ke arah Kris.

"Terima Kasih"

Luhan berterima kasih pada Kris, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar – benar takut pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan menjawab ucapan terima kasih Luhan dengan 'well, sama – sama'. Ia segera memasukkan handpone-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Uhm, Kurasa aku harus pergi" ucap Kris.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ah. Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

"Tak apa. Bye" Kris mulai menjajakkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan melambaikan kecil tangannya ke arah Kris yang kini telah menjauh. Ia tahu ia tak akan mendapat balasan lambaian tangan dari pria yang telah menolongnya karena ia melakukan gerakan lambaian tangan setelah Kris membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tetap melambaikan tangan mungil-nya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas-nya kasar. Ia kembali sendirian. Dan ia benci sendirian.

* * *

Seseorang memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dari belakang. Membuat Luhan sedikit kaget. Ia telah tahu pasti siapa orang yang kini memeluknya. Aroma parfum yang khas dari sang pemeluk dapat dikenali dengan mudah oleh Luhan.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Sehun, pria yang melakukan mem-back hugging dirinya. Ia memendam wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...lagi", ucap Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan.

"Maaf, aku terlalu ceroboh"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Aku berjanji"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan mulai mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sehun

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum layaknya gadis berumur 5 tahun yang mendapatkan lolipop.

"Kajja" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kedai ramen ternama di sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Dengan senang hati Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun karena tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perutnya telah meronta kelaparan.

* * *

Setelah menikmati ramen, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa milik Sehun yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara mereka di Jepang karena malam telah beranjak larut.

Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di benak Sehun saat ia dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Siapakah orang yang rela meminjamkan handphone miliknya pada Luhan untuk menelpon Sehun? Apakah Luhan yang meminjamnya? Tapi terlihat sangat mustahil jika Luhan meminjam handphone milik orang lain karena ia adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu.

"Luhan, apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang meminjamkan handphonenya untukmu?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah mereka memasuki villa miliknya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar dan berbalik menatap Sehun.

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja. Ia bernama Kris. Kris Wu lebih tepatnya." jawab Luhan dengan innocent-nya.

_Kris?_

"K-.. Kris? " Sehun kembali memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Luhan mengangguk , "Ya, ada masalah?" ucapnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya sehingga kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi dan ia memperkenalkan diri lalu meminjamkan handphone miliknya" jelas Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham akan apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Luhan sebemumnya.

_Untung saja kau tak mengingatnya,Lu_

"Ah, baiklah" ucap Sehun . Luhan mengangguk bingung lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas dan mengganti baju-nya dengan piyama. Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang karena ia akan tidur satu kamar dengan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mendapati sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya saat ia mencoba untuk bangun. Ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pria yang kini mendekapnya erat sembari terlelap.

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat mata tajam Sehun tertutup dan memperlihatkan wajah tampan Sehun saat ia terlelap.

"Kau telah berhasil membangunkanku dengan tatapanmu" ucap Sehun tiba – tiba dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi Luhan. Ia segera membalikkan badannya agar Sehun tak melihat wajah merahnya.

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya membuat punggung Luhan semakin mendekat ke dada bidang Sehun. "Good Morning, Princess"

_Cheesy_

"Morning" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Luhan memindahkan tangan Sehun yang semula berada di pinggangnya menjadi berada di ranjang. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun terlebih dahulu karena entah mengapa ia ingin memasakkan sarapan untuk Sehun.

* * *

Semerbak aroma telur goreng *lel* membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati Luhan tak berada di sampingnya.

_Luhan? Memasak?_

Sehun tertawa remeh membayangkan Luhan bisa memasak karena sejauh ini ia tak pernah melihat Luhan memasak. Ups, sebenarnya pernah. Tapi saat _itu_ Luhan berhasil membuat dapur rumahnya hampir kebakaran karena ia lupa akan ramyun instan yang tengah dimasaknya. _Gadget_ adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan bisa lupa dengan ramyun-nya saat _itu_.

"Kau sudah bangun?", suara Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang kini mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia dapat menebak dengan pasti apa yang sedang Luhan siapkan untuk sarapan. Telur mata sapi, daging asap, keju, selada dan tomat dibalut dengan roti. Apalagi kalau bukan _sandwich?,_ makanan favorit Luhan.

"Kajja", Luhan membawa dua piring berisi sandwich dan meletakkannya di meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Sehun berjalan mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan. Ia menarik kursi makan dan membiarkan Luhan mendudukinya, lalu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan dan mendudukinya.

Sehun mulai mengangkat sandwich buatan Luhan dari piring dan menggigitnya.

"Enak?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil tetap mengunyah sandwich-nya.

"Enak. Tapi sandwich buatanku lebih enak"

Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak meyangka, sejak kapan kau bisa membuat sandwich sendiri?" tanya Sehun

"Kau meremehkanku? Meskipun begini aku juga pernah belajar memasak bersama eomma-ku eoh. Yaah, meskipun beberapa kali gagal tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat sandwich sendiri" ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir pernyataannya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas penjelasan Luhan.

* * *

"Lu, kau mau ke _Disneyland?_" tawar Sehun pada Luhan yang kini sedang asyik memainkan gadget-nya dan mengabaikan TV yang menyala.

"DISNEYLAND?!" tanya Luhan antusias akan ajakan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Luhan sambil tersenyum senang atas antusiasme Luhan.

"Jakkaman. Aku akan mengganti bajuku" ucap Luhan sambil sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Kaos casual berwarna _baby pink_ dengan tulisan _'princess'_ dipadukan dengan hot pant berwarna biru _jeans_ dan sneaker berwarna pink telah berhasil membuat Luhan tampak seperti remaja berumur 15 tahun. Rambut coklat-nya dibiarkan tergerai membuat Luhan terlihat semakin _cute_.

Kali ini Sehun tak mengenakan setelan tuxedo yang membosankan, melainkan _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna abu – abu bertuliskan '_supreme'_ dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat karamel dan sneaker berwarna merah. Dandanan Sehun kali ini mampu membuat Luhan terpesona, bahkan beberapa gadis melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tertarik.

Mereka berdua menikmati berbagai macam wahana di _Disneyland_ hingga tak sadar bahwa matahari telah berada tepat di atas kepala mereka dan beberapa jam lagi wahana ini akan segera ditutup.

"Apa kau tak ingin membeli boneka?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan saat mereka berjalan keluar setelah menikmati wahana _Big Thunder Mountain._

Luhan mengangguk senang sambil menggandeng erat lengan Sehun.

* * *

Saat mereka memasuki toko souvenir, mata mereka disuguhi dengan berbagai macam pernak – pernik tokoh kartun _Disney_. Luhan terlihat sangat senang hingga ia bingung harus membeli yang mana.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ia menemukan deretan boneka bambi berjejer rapih tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pening itu kembali.

_"__Kau ingin boneka ini?"_

_"__Aaa~ BAMBI!"_

_"__Poppo dulu atau aku tak akan memberikannya padamu"_

_"__Sehunnie, kumohon"_

_"__Baiklah, Little deer"_

Mata indah Luhan terpejam erat seiring dengan rasa pening yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Luhan memegang dahinya dan mengurutnya perlahan. Ia tak tahu mengapa akhir – akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

_De Javu_

Ia merasa sering mengalami _De Javu_ akhir – akhir ini; merasa seperti telah melakukan perbuatan atau mengalami suatu hal yang ia lakukan saat ini sebelumnya.

Pening yang dirasakan Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok sambil mengurut dahinya; berharap agar pening yang ia rasakan segera menghilang.

"LUHAN" suara khas milik Sehun tak mampu membuat Luhan mengalihkan konsentrasinya agar pening yang ia rasakan menghilang. Untung saja Sehun datang di saat yang tepat, saat dimana Luhan hampir menyerah dan pingsan menahan rasa pening di kepalanya.

Tubuh Luhan terkulai lemas sesaat setelah ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Ia menyerah akan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

* * *

Sehun langsung berdiri setelah duduk beberapa lama menunggu sang dokter yang memeriksa Luhan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dr. Choi, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Sehun was – was kepada Dr. Choi; dokter pribadinya yang berada di Jepang. Sebenarnya ia berasal dari Korea, sama seperti Sehun, akan tetapi karena keluarga Sehun merekrutnya menjadi dokter pribadi di Jepang ia harus berpindah tempat tinggal di Jepang.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruangan saya. Mari", Dr. Choi langsung mengantarkan Sehun menuju ruangannya yang terletak dua blok dari tempat Luhan beristirahat.

"Silahkan duduk" , ujar Dr. Choi mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Dr. Choi.

Dr. Choi menyilangkan jari – jari lentiknya di sela – sela jari lalu meletakkannya di meja di hadapannya.

"Tuan Oh, apakah ia mengidap amnesia?" tanya Dr. Choi.

"Ya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Luhan dan amnesia yang di idapnya?"

"Hmm, Kurasa akhir – akhir ini ia akan mengalami pening yang teramat sangat karena ingatannya hampir pulih"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat Dr. Choi mengatakan bahwa ingatan Luhan akan segera pulih. "Dokter, apakah ingatannya akan kembali utuh seperti semula?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya akan mengingat masa – masa bahagianya, tapi jika Tuan menghendaki, kami bisa memberikan Nona Luhan terapi agar ingatannya utuh seperti semula"

Sehun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya, "Aah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Dr. Choi.

* * *

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruang inap Luhan di rumah sakit setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Dr. Choi.

Luhan tengah menatap jendela kamar saat Sehun memasuki ruangan ini. Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan.

"Lu~"

Luhan membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan merasa bahwa senyuman Sehun saat ini adalah yang paling hangat.

Luhan ber'hmm' ria sebagai responnya atas panggilan Sehun dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun.

"Yaahh, setidaknya untuk saat ini ya."

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tapi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

Luhan tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi. Meskipun ia baru beberapa kali mengalami kejadian yang sama persis dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami, tapi ia merasa sangat janggal. Bahkan ia beranggapan bahwa ia menderita amnesia dan ingatannya akan segera pulih atau bahkan mengidap kanker otak setelah mengingat – ingat isi buku yang dulu pernah dibacanya.

"Silahkan, tuan putri" goda Sehun yang mampu membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

Luhan ragu akan pertanyaan yang akan ia tujukan pada Sehun. Ia juga bingung harus memulai dari mana pertanyaannya.

"uhhmm.. A- apa kita penah bertemu sebelum-...nya?"

Akhirnya ia melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sambil menatap ragu ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatap kaget ke arah Luhan yang sedang menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Sehun merasa seperti oksigen tak berada di bumi lagi. Sesak. Ia merasa tak bisa bernafas jika mengingat masa lalu Luhan dengannya ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Lu-..."

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo readers – readers setiaku!

Makasih banget atas review-an kalian. Makasih juga yang udah ngasih semangat buat aku. Well, kalian berhasil ngebuat aku kembali semangat nglanjutin ff aneh ini :v

Maaf yang sebesar – besarnya kalo chapter ini aneh banget hahah.

Oh ya, review-an kalian selalu aku baca kok, jadi jangan khawatir. Tinggal review langsung dibaca /oke apa ini

Karena ffn kena internet positif, aku tegasin lagi bahwa ff ini bakalan agak lama updatenya. Maaf.. Tapi janji deh kalo pas ffn bisa dibuka, pasti update kok. Yang sabar eapzzz

Sekian dari saya, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAH? *teriak pake toa*

See you next chap :*


End file.
